This outpatient project will evaluate the efficacy and safety of caprtopril vs. hydrochlorothiazide vs. combination therapy in the treatment of Type II diabetic hypertensive patients with attention to any effect on serum glucose and insulin or oral sulfonylurea dose requirements.